snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Katana
- Tainted= }} |origin = Samurai Jack |type = Sword |owner = Sensei Jack Mandy (GT) | extra1 = Wielded by | extrainfo1 = Sensei Jack Samantha Bell Mandy (GT)}} Samaurai Jack's Katana was forged by the deities Odin, Ra, and Vishnu and from the power of righteousness within the Samurai Lord's heart. It is a weapon used by Sensei Jack featured in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. It originates from the Cartoon Network show, Samurai Jack. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi The katana was first used by Sensei Jack to defeat the Dread Dragon who had Buttercup in his mouth. This event also caused Buttercup to have a crush on Jack. The katana was later used by Jack on the science fair. He apparently had his katana with him when the Cluster invaded the building. He used it to fight Samantha, but she got the upper hand and defeated Jack. She grabbed his katana and dived into the undergrounds. She used the katana to fight Buttercup there. Samantha used the katana during most of her fight against Buttercup. Samantha eventually took a hold of Blossom and wanted to cut her throat, but it failed duo to the katana not being able to cut good by evil. As Buttercup stormed at Samantha after she was left in surprise, the katana was dropped. However when Samantha wanted to use GIR to detonate the bomb, Bell took action and threw in the katana into Samantha's chest, which succeeded because Bell wanted to rescue GIR. Samantha fell backwards into the electricity and detonated the bomb. The katana was picked up afterwards by Dee Dee. Grim Tales During a conversation between Aku and HIM they mentioned that the only thing that can kill Aku is in the possession of Mandy, and located in her vault. However it is useless because it isn't in the hands of someone with a pure heart. Later on the Grim Reaper is shown to be experimenting on the blade with Devil Essence with the aid of Lord Pain. Their experiment subsequently blows up in their faces just in time for Mandy to arrive and results in the blade becoming a all but useless possessed sword, albeit still extremely powerful. Powers The sword has the power to cut through any mundane substance, given that there is enough force behind it (for instance, the Scotsman's blade was imbued with magic runes and is impervious; furthermore, Jack was unable to cut through the tough armor of the ultrabots in episode XVIII without a strength enhancement). The sword's main purpose is to destroy Aku and defend the innocent; however, one very important aspect that Jack had failed to consider in his first battle with Aku, was that the sword is nothing without it's wielder. Following the corruption by Devil Essence the sword has become a almost completely different weapon, presumably no longer retaining it's holy or purifying properties. Origin The sword is the only power that can harm Aku. Jack's sword can only by used for good, but in the hands of evil, it cannot harm an innocent. This was proven when Aku managed to steal the sword from Jack and he could not use it to harm the Samurai, an innocent. This was something that Jack himself had forgotten. Very few characters other than Jack use the sword in the series, most notably the King of the Spartans in "Jack and the Spartans" after his own sword was broken and Jack threw him the sword to protect himself. Gallery Katanasword.png|Sheathed Katana Katana.png|The katana wielded by Samantha 22.jpg|the Katana appears in Samurai Jack Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Samurai Jack Category:Ran Online Category:Object Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Object Category:Grim Tales Object Category:Featured